Battle Heroes X: Classic Trio Episodes: Episode 1.
Battle Heroes X: Classic Trio Episodes: Episode 1 is the re-uploaded version of the first "classic" episode of Battle Heroes X, the original episode was aired on December 25, 2005 on the original channel and December 20th, 2005 on TV Nexus, the channel that aired the classic trio episodes in poorly-translated Japanese. On the original channel, the episode was divided into parts, the first part called "Sharpie Troubles" and the second part called "Five Nights at Freddy's Troubles." Disclaimer. Please remember that this is only a re-upload. There will be no changes to the audio, quality or the animation. The only change is that this is going to be released as a full episode. If you are or aren't a pro user, it will still be advertisement free. Also remember to contribute to our official site: beancafetv.wikia.com as we do need you to contribute. This wiki is run by you! Remember, registration is free. Also, if you want to connect with us, go to beancafetv.proboards.com and sign up. Registration is also free there. Thank you very much. Full Episode Battle Heroes X: EPISODE 1. SHARPIE TROUBLES, FUCKER. Cloud snores loudly in his room..... Zack is quietly sleeping is his room. Cloud pops up. He realizes he just forgot something. "AH SHIT!" He dashes downstairs, and stumbles. Clumsy Cloud is very clumsy. "OH!" OW! AH SHIT!" Julius is apparently in bed, snoring and giggling in his sleep. After hearing "OH OW." and "AH SHIT." He has to wake up, he wasn't getting any peaceful sleep anyway. Time to knock on Julius' door. "JOLIS." He yelled. "Yeah that's right...pour that maple syrup..all over my breakfast..mm--" His dream was interrupted by Zack's yelling. "WHAT, ZACK." "Wake up, you have a meeting, nerd." He says, walking back towards his room, closing the door and locking it. "Time to post some shit online about Julius." Cloud lies at the foot of the stairs, unconscious. Getting up, he walks out of his room, noticing Cloud unconscious. Running back in, he grabs a sharpie and walks to Cloud's body, starting to write on his face. "Hehehe.." After he finishes typing how Julius has a breakfast fetish on Facebook. He unlocks his door and heads downstairs, only to find a sleepy Julius writing on a Gallade's unconscious head. "What's with it?" "Ugh... Momma.... Pass the weed...." Finally finishing, he scurries back to his room, closing and locking his door. He hops back to his room, closing and locking his door, leaving the Gallade behind. He sits up, rubbing his now aching head.... "Shit...." He walsk over to the fridge, and grabs some orange juice! .w. Finally exiting, he walks into the bathroom, showering. He exits his room and knocks on the bathroom door. "POPPLE WANTS YOU ON FACEBOOK, JULIUS, JUST SAYING." He says, walking back to his room, closing it and locking it. "Waht?" He gets out, having changed in the bathroom. He sips his orange juice downstairs, quietly. After liking his own post on tumblr, he walks back to the bathroom. "POPPLE, JOLIS, POPPLE." He says. "Ohh....." He sits down on a chair, playing with his yo-yo. "Come out, whenever you can, loser." He walks back to his room. "Finneee..." He moans, walking to his room and to his computer to surf the interweb. "Ugh..." He remember what he had to do again. "GUYS I'M OFF TO THE STORE!" He grabs his coat and leaves. "Wait!" He runs after him. "What the fuck's a store?" He says getting out of his room. He dashes down the street, sprinting. He reaches the store, and heads straight into the deli aisle. He runs after Cloud before finally giving up on catching up. "Ugh." He dashes past Julius, back to the house. "Jeez! Your too SLOW!" "Pfftt...I don't need to be..fast." He walks back to his room, pulling out a book. Cloud heads into the kitchen, and starts cooking. #lang:he "Mmm...Zack?" He closes the book, walking to his room's door and knocks. "What?" He asked. "Hi." He smiles. "You're useless." He says. "You're more useless than Krillin." "You're not qualified to be a pro? What do you do, anyway? Nothing?" "What do you do?" He stares at Zack. "I do the boring shit like paying the bills, and I have to pay to take care of you. You just sit around. Oh yeah, and I save the world too. But you don't have time to go and save the world..." He says. "Pfftt. I could if there was something to save the world from." "Bane. His horrible tea." He says, shivering. "His tea's that bad?" He asks. "His tea sent people to the hospital, so, yeah. Oh, right, he adds something to his tea if he finds a person...disturbing. Like you and me." He says uncomfortable switching to the topic. He exits the Kitchen with a Sandwich. He sits on the couch, and turns on his GameCube. It was 2015, and he still had a GameCube. Fuck yeah. "You're not tasty. He won't put you in." "He adds his...doll stuffing to the tea if he hates you is what I'm saying." He says. "Ohhh..Like how some waitresses spit in your food if they don't like you." He blinks. "Sort of, yeah." He says, sighing. "Pfft. There should be a part of the newspaper that shows what's threatening the world." "What the fuck's a newspaper? Those things are old, right, Cloud?" He asks. ".....Cloud owns a GameCube. In 2015." "But systems in 3000 still use the disc format." "Ahh.." "We have a TV, Julius. We don't need to waste our time holding and reading something." "But I like reading.." He frowns. "That's your choice, I cannot change it." He says. Cloud is currently Meleeing his ass off. FUCK YOU CRUEL MELEE! "Wonder what Nimbus is doing." Popple was across the street, getting ready to come over. "Oh yeah, Julius. I invited someone so open the door whenever you hear the doorbell." He says grinning. "...Who did you invite?" He asks, curious. She knocks on the door, book in hand. "I GOT'S IT!" He runs to the door. And opens it. "Umm...okay." "It's a secret...You'll find out soon enough." "Tell me! Please?" "No please today." "Hiya Cloud." "Look, Julius. I don't even need to tell you. Hi, Popple!" He yells. "JULIUS! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!" She chops him in the forehead with her book. KO! "Oh, her." He grabs his 3ds and plays Smash. "Why? Not happy to see your girlfriend? You're a joke." He says, walking back to his room, locking it. "She's not my girlfriend!" He says. "Says who?" He asks. "Says me!" "An unofficial source. I cannot trust you." She plop down on the couch, and reads. She floats in a Sandwich Cloud made. "Wonder if Cloud wiped that sharpie off his face yet..." "Nah, he doesn't care when you write on his head." "Hurr?" He turns, noticing her. She walk upstairs, poking Julius. "Hiya" She pushes her glasses. .w. He opens his door, unlocking it before, of course. "Hey, Julius, go to the Laundry. "Hi..." He closes his 3ds. "Sure Zack." He gets up and walks out. "Thanks, mate..." "Do-Do-Dee.." He walks slowly. "Too-Too-Roo...." She hums. Finally coming back, he falls on his bed. "ahh..." She sits next to him. "What'cha playin?" "Wait, Julius, did you wash my, er, black undershirt?" He asks. He wakes up, and heads into the bathroom.... "JULIUS YOU SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!" "Yeah.." He sweatdrops. "Kay, see ya later." He says, walking back to his room, locking it. "You said he didn't care, Zack!" He charges in the room. She raises her hand.... Firing a Shadow Ball. "I lied, Julius!" He yells. "Crapcrapcrapcrap.." He repeats, scared Cloud flops out the window, with a Wilhelm scream. He scurries under his bed, whimpering. Popping his head out, he looks to see if Cloud's gone. Using his psychic powers, he pops open Julius' door, and puts it in the trash can outside. "Hehehe...Payback time." Cloud climbs back in the house. "Hey Julius..." "Hm?" "Your brothers are crazy...." "Julius...." "I'm gonna kill you." "It was just a little sharpie...A monocle..mustache..uni brow..yeah, it was a lot." "She flops on Julius' bed, singing. "Wait hold on! He didn't even put my black undershirt in the laundry! Julius! I'm going to kill you!" He yells. "Umm.." "BITCH! THIS IS THE BANADO'S POWER!" He takes out a Black Sharpie. He sweatdrops again, sighing. "Augh..." He takes out his own black sharpie. "Ready, Cloud?" Another Shadow Ball She draws on all of their faces. "There I win." He draws on Popple's face. "Nice, bushy mustache. Hehehe." He falls asleep on his bed. He snoozes on the floor. She stares at sleeping Julius.... @/////@ "Time to post shit about Bane on Facebook." He says, wiping off the stuff on his face, really quickly, somehow it washes away, fast... Waking up, he notices her staring. "Aw, So Squish!" She pokes his cheek, smiling. He Bowser Dropkicks Julius. "THAT'S FOR DRAWING ON MY FACE BITCH!" Oww.. PART 3: POWER RANGERS TROUBLE. He walks up to Julius and then rips his jaw off. "That's for not cleaning my undershirt." She bitch slaps them both. "That was for Julius!" He looks at Cloud, then looks at Popple, Without a jaws, he sits down, bleeding Using his psychic powers, he fixes Julius' jaw, and breaks his elbow. She fixes his elbow. And transfers that pain to Cloud. "AH FUCK!" "Shit, I could be next." He thinks. He quickly starts to walk back. "Err...thanks." "You better back off ZACK!" He grins. Walking back to his room, dragging Cloud with him. C: he He slumps. "So Julius, how are you?" "Cloud, we have morphers, right." He asks. "Yeah....." "Why can't we morph and take her out right now?" He asks. He whispers in Zack's ear. "So he can get the pusi." "Ahh...good point. But, uh, who do we morph into?" He asks. Im fine.." Wonder what Zack and cloud are talking about. She smiles softly. "PSEUDO-GRENINJA!" "No, who do we actually morph into? Remember, our boss now owns like, another part of SPD. We got promoted and now our colors are different." He says. .w. He mutters under his breath. "I call yellow Zack." "Think I am the Green Ranger..." He says. "I CALL BLUE! SONIC SPEED!" HE goes to sleep. SHE falls sleeping Julius' arms. Good Night! .w./ He frowns. Sigh. He goes to Julius' room. "Hey, you're Red Ranger now." He says, smiling. "You're our leader." "Me? Leader?" "Julius, you're the leader. Our boss owns a different part of SPD now." He says, frowning. He gets the sleeping Popple out of his arms. "Hue.." "So Popple is Blue Ranger, I'm the Green Ranger and...Popple's the Yellow Ranger!" And bAnes the black ranger? "What the fuck? Dude, if you knew us, we would never let Bane be a ranger. Bane's on a space shuttle now, planning to destroy Earth." He says, face-palming. "Zack?" "Yes?" He asks. "Nevermind...id better wash your black undershirt." He got up. "Sorry for the outrage me and uh, Cloud had." He said, feeling sorry for Julius. "Err..no problem.." he walks out to get it cleaned. "So, um...think we should go to sleep." He says, walking to his room and getting in bed. "Yeah.." he comes back. Category:Shows Category:Pilots Category:Battle Heroes X Category:Classic Trio Episodes Category:Japanimation Studios Category:Battle Heroes X: Season 0 Episodes